A Tokyo Blast
by saturns messiah
Summary: Sailor Moon and the scouts are taken back into traditional Japan. And where else do they end up but Tenchi's house! Yup, that's right Washu's done it again! Have fun reading and finding out what happens to our favorite five heroines!
1. Washu's Done It Again

Washu's Done it Again  
  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" The two powers intertwined and struck the demon with full force.   
  
"Now Sailor Moon," shouted Sailor Mars.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination! Yeah! We did it!" Shouted the blond haired girl as she jumped up and down with glee. "Let's go get some ice cream to celebrate." A chorus of "alright's" followed her statement.   
  
A light flashed in the sky and the scouts bodies begain to fade. Sailor Moon looked at her fading body and yelled out in surprise, "Whaa-a-a-a--!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"-and then the molecular transfer switch needs to be pulled to slow, and now for-"  
  
"Washuuuuu!" Yelled Tenchi as he ran into her lab, "Have you been playing with the -- the... that machine again?"  
  
"Why yes Tenchi, I most certainly have," smiled Washu with a look of cuteness on her face. A sweatdrop appeared on Tenchi's forehead as he watched her. "Is something wrong Tenchi?" A perplexed Washu asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Wow! He's sooo cute!"  
  
"Yeah, he looks just like my old boyfriend."  
  
"Lita! Is there any guy who doesn't remind you of your old boyfriend."  
  
"Whaa?" The girls shouts were heard in the lab.  
  
"Oh! I see," smiled Washu, "it worked! Yeah! Isn't this great Tenchi! My machine finally worked! That's because I'm a genius!"  
  
"Washu you're the greatest!"  
  
"Washu you're the best!" Shouted Washu's little dolls.  
  
"Of course I am," Washu laughed with glee.  
  
"Um, Washuuu..."  
  
"Huh," dumbstruck Washu turned to face Tenchi, "oh yes Tenchi, did you need something?"   
  
Tenchi heaved a sigh of exasperation, "No Washu I'll be fine."   
  
Washu watched as Tenchi walked out into a room full of shouts and giggles, "Huh, what strange girls."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I wanna go hoommmeee!" Whined Serena as she sobbed on the floor.  
  
"Stop your crying Serena!" Raye yelled as she turned towards the odd, red haired lady, "Now somebody explain to me where we are!"  
  
"Calm down everybody and let me expla-" Washu was cut off by the jabbering voices of Serena and her friends. Frustrated at last she yelled at them, "Quiet!"  
  
Wide eyes stared back at Washu, confussion and anger written across their faces. "Alright now. You see through the use of this Molecular Displacer here," Washu points to the machine, "I brought all of you here into Tenchi's home. You see every fiber and atom of your being was slowly brought from the place you were in the future, back here into the past. Through advanced.....and that's how you got here. Any questions." Washu smiled as she finished her explanation.   
  
A yawn could be heard from Minako, "Um, can you repeat that?"   
  
A sweatdrop appeared on Washu's head as she mumbled to herself, "They didn't here a thing I said."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ayeka paused outside the room three of the new girls were staying in. She didn't understand why they shoudl be allowed to stay here, after all Tenchi was hers. Carefuly she placed an ear against the door, "I dunno Rei, he is kinda cute," a voice whispered.  
  
"All you two think about is boys," she paused and then giggled, "but you're right, he is cute."  
  
"Yeah he reminds me of-"  
  
"Whhaa! Haven't you three heard!" Ayeka yelled as she burst through the door. "Tenchi is mine and I will not ahve you goggling over him like silly school girls." Suddenly Ayeka burst out with insane laughter and mumbled under her breath, "And he is certainly not that twit Ryoko's either."  
  
"Oh, well we're sorry 'mam," said Makoto, "we didn't know he was taken."  
  
"Huh," Ayeka said before she had a chance to compose herself, "yes, well, just make sure it doesn't happen again."  
  
"What a strange girl," Rei mused after Ayeka had walked out the door.  



	2. A Small Miss-de-namer

A Small Miss-de-namer  
  
"Why hello," mused Ryoko as she flew into the girls room, "what is this about? Seems like Tenchi has some new visitors. I'm sure they'll find themselves quite at home once I take care of them." Ryoko started to cackle but managed to stiffle her laughter before she awoke the girls.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Whaaa! Ahh!!!!" Screamed Usagi as she jumped up and down trying to avoid the spiders crawling out from her blankets. "Spiders! Mamoru! Help!"  
  
"What's going on? Usagi calm down!" Ami shouted at Usagi, trying to get the frantic girl's attention. "Usagi!"  
  
"Wha-wha-yes Ami," whimpered Usagi as she managed to step away from the spiders.  
  
"Usagi calm down."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Hmm," a voice mused, "however could that have happened?"  
  
"I have not the slightest idea, Ayeka?"  
  
"No, none at all. We'll have to ask Tenchi to take care of those later."  
  
"Um hmm," nodded Ryoko.  
  
"Have Tenchi take care of what?" Moaned Tenchi, wondering what the girls were up to this time.  
  
"Oh, just a little spider problem. Nothing..this-" Ryoko let out a blast from her hand, schorching some of the spiders, "and this-and--"  
  
"Ryoko!"  
  
"Yes, Tenchi?"  
  
"I think you got the spiders."  
  
"Oh, why yes, yes I suppose I did. Well I'll see you later girls."  
  
Tenchi sighed as he turned towards the two partially schorched sailor senshi. "I'm sorry about that. You'll have to excuse them, they're a little odd at times."  
  
"Oh that's alright," Ami chimed as she looked around their small room, "It was very kinda of you to let us stay here with you. Is there anything we can do to help?"  
  
"Well...now that you mention it..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Oooo! I hate doing dishes!" Usagi fumed as she furiously scrubbed one of the china plates.  
  
"Usagi," Rei hissed, "stop complaining and get back to your work.   
  
"Grr, how come she always gets to do the fun things," Usagi grumbled under her breath as she scrubbed harder.  
  
"I heard that! And it's because you can't cook!"  
  
"I can too!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Ami sighed as Usagi and Rei got into another one of their famous tongue contests. It hadn't taken them too long to overcome the shock of what had happened. It was nice here, Ami thought. Quite a bit more peaceful than their lives were back in future Tokyo. It seemed odd thinking of the normal lives as being in the future. But then this was the old, traditional Japan. "Ack!" Ami squaked as Rei and Usagi began throwing things at one another and bubbles went everywhere.  
  
"Hmm, this looks interesting," Ryoko said to herself as she flew in the kitchen, "Good morning bubble-head, sleep well with the spiders?"  
  
Usagi turned towards Ryoko with a glare on her face and threw bubbles at her. "Hey, hey, I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
A grumble came from the kitchen as Ryoko cleaned up the mess the girls had made. That girl is going to atagonize those five for as long as they're here and make my life miserable, Tenchi thought. Tenchi stepped into Washu's lab with reluctance. Last time he had come here she began performing all sorts of tests on him, and he did not want to go through that again. "Washu?" He called out, "Washu?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Washu isn't there anything you can do about returning those girls?"  
  
"Sorry Tenchi but it will take a while before I can get the Molecular Transfer machine working again. It was kind of a blip that made it work in the first place. Oh well, isn't it great that it worked! Now if only I could..."  
  
Tenchi sighed. 


	3. Transformation Complications

Transformation Complications  
  
  
"Hmm, what's this then?" Mused Ryoko as a knock was heard at the door. "Why hello..Nagi!"  
  
"I have come for you again, Ryoko. Do not think you will escape me this time."  
  
"You. Fine. You and me. But no one else, understood?"  
  
"Of course Ryoko. I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
Ryoko followed Nagi out the door and the two began their deadly battle.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Makoto ran outside as she heard the commotion. A battle? She thought to herself. "Everyone," she yelled through the open door, "transform quick!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!" Makoto shouted, waiting for the transformation to take place. "What!" She shouted in surprise. "I can't trnasform!"  
  
Ami ran out of the house to join Makoto, "Yes I just realized that too. I think it may have something to do with the fact that we are not technically born yet."  
  
"Uh, oh. I see."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hmm, this is an odd concept," Washu spoke as she paced back and forth. "So you were super heroines in the future? Well I suppose that could present some problems. Aww, now let's see I'll just have to create some new uniforms for you and some..."  
  
Sweatdrops appeared on all the girls foreheads as they watched Washu.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"It's a good thing we got away from her!"   
  
"Yes," Ami replied, "she was beginning to scare me."  
  
"Ami? I thought you would've taken to her right away," Makoto said in surprise.  
  
"Well she may be a geniues, but... she's not quite there in the head."  
  
"Ami!" All four girls chimed in at once.  
  
"Well she isn't," argued Ami.  
  
The girls sighed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"And here are your new costumes!" Sweatdrops appeared on the girls foreheads as they saw their new costumes. "And this one is for you Rei. You see! Isn't it cute." Washu handed Rei a charmander costume. "And this one, Ami," Washu went on cheerily as she turned toward Ami, "you see it's a ducky! The perfect thing for a senshi of water. And this sushi roll is for Makoto. And this pink hear,t oh wait I should've made it yellow, oh well, this is for Minako. Oh and look! I have the perfect thing for Usagi! It's a cute pink bunny costume! Aren't they just the cutest things?" 


End file.
